The 5th Marauder
by rainyday.love
Summary: Lucy was the cousin, best friend, and protector of Remus Lupin. Join them in their years at school with their first friends ever... a better life than they could have imagined. But can it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

I would say god damn the marauders

I would say god damn the marauders. God damn them for making Remus and I believe we could be normal. Have a good life. For dangling that life we wanted so badly in front of us, letting us hold it for a moment and then dissolving it in front of our hungry eyes. I would say that and then repent. No, no, god bless the marauders. God bless them for giving Remus and I a life. For teaching us what it feels to be normal, to be loved and accepted, what it means to have fun. I would say it all and then wonder why I said any of it. It all happened and we can't change it. And I don't believe in god anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

I swirled my hand around the bowl, my fingers feeling cool and goopy in the silver shimmering contents but coming out dry as

I swirled my hand around the bowl, my fingers feeling cool and goopy in the silvery shimmering contents but coming out dry as ever. My black hair fell in front of my once pixie-like face. Without a smile though I doubt Sirius would say that anymore.

Swirling silvery remembrances around I smiled sadly at the flashes of light that were brief snapshots of that history lost. As a picture of Remus and I talking as little children floated to the top a fat tear tracked down my nose to drop on the surface, disturbing the flighty memories. Holding this one gently I recalled my situation at that point, so many years ago.

My earliest memory was of playing outside with my older brother Levon as mother cooked dinner inside. The scene, bright green grass and leafy trees swaying in the wind of northern France, remains vivid in my mind but Levi's face is slightly blurred in my recollection. From pictures I know he had my dark hair, pale skin and strange violet eyes that come from being the mix of a vampire and witch.

Levi had more vampire in him than I ever did, so I guess thats why he scenced our father before he was here. All I know is that at 8 he was an old soul, taking care of his mother and 3 year old sister will do that to you. _Name of Father_ never knew I existed though, and so it was that Levi stuffed me in a tree, wedged between branches so that I could see out but people had to look for me to see in. It saved my life, but not my mind.

_Name of Father_ got to Levi first, and was in a horrid mood. Levi had told me I couldn't make a sound. Not one. And I didn't, even at that age it was important to fulfill a last wish. I watched my father kill my childhood idol and never made a sound. I watched my vampire father go into the house, where my mother was and still I said nothing, I was so scared by then that I am not sure I could have made my constrained throat squeak anything out.

I watched the horrid _creature_ leave. And still I made no sound. I sat in the cage of branches, the last rays of light floating in through the cracks casting me in striped shadows. My knees I pulled up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my pointed chin upon the tops. I shivered, even in late spring you don't want to be caught wearing only a tank top in northern France.

For hours I sat huddled uncomfortably amongst the branches, rocking back and forth. I was terrified. Had the vampire actually left? Was my mummy alive still?

It was twilight that I crawled down, tears streaming down my round cheeks. I shook visibly as I clumsily fell beside Levi. Ignoring the blood I touched his normally lively face before well and truly sobbing at the cold skin. I was nearly blind with tears and tripping all over myself as I made my way inside to my last hope. If mother was alive then I might still live...

I collapsed at my mother's side and sobbed. "Mummy? Mummy? Mere! Si vous plait! Parle avec moi!"

"Lucy." She smiled through the pain. "I am so glad you are ok."

I wailed.

"Lucelia." Her voice was weakening. "You will go and live with your aunt Matilda, okay? Be a good girl... I love you so much."

"No! Mummy dont go! Tu ne peut pas mortir!"

I put both of my bloody chubby hands alongside her biggest wound, stretching from just under her right breast to below her belly button. A tear dropped upon the deep wound and merged with the blood, then another. Then she fainted.

I woke up in the hospital a week later.

And so it was that we moved. We couldn't live in the old house anymore, we needed more protection than that and the memories of Levi were... too strong. My mother's older sister Matilda offered us a home for a time before we could find one nearby. We moved to England.


End file.
